


Three days of Angst Weekened

by Sinister_Moonlight



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Also last day have smut - my first smut, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst weekened, Collage, Confused Levi, Day 1 Fade, Day 2 Damage, Day 3 Goodbye, F/M, Flashbacks, Gamer!Eren, Hurt/Comfort, I'm crying while rereading the first fic, Insecurity, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Singer!Eren, Singing, Soft angst for the last day as I had to lighten the mood, musician!eren, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-21 06:57:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15552183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinister_Moonlight/pseuds/Sinister_Moonlight
Summary: It's time for Ereri/Riren angst weekend and I am ready! Prepare for three days of pain and ugly crying! <3Day 1 Fade: Church bells are ringing, excited voices are cheering and tears are shedding from multiple eyes for different reasons.Day 2 Damage: Levi is in search for a brown haired titan-shifter and finds him thanks to the sorrowful sound of singing.Day 3 Goodbye: (Smut - Nsfw) Two years have past and fall is apon them when Eren have to face Levi with sorrow in his heart. Only that things are not always as they seem.





	1. Day 1 Fade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg omg!! I have gotten Fanart!! Not only is it my first, but it is also amazingly drawn!!! Sabrina my angel I love you for drawing this!!  
> Its art from my first story fade and I want you all to give her all the love she deserves for this!  
> You can find her and the fan art at [captiansapphirecat](https://captiansapphirecat.tumblr.com/post/176733628861/i-drew-some-messy-sketches-for-the-lovely) or you can read some of her wonderful fanfics at [DontRememberMe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontRememberMe/pseuds/DontRememberMe) !

The sun was shining down on the white stones that built the foundation of a beautiful church looming over fields of clover. Pink cherry trees were releasing their leaves to rain down on the people entering the building with smiles on their faces. They were all excited, but no one was as excited as the groom who was waiting inside by the alter; Levi Ackerman.

Levi was dressed in a form fitted suit that hugged his body in the most stunning ways. His hair was slicked back showing of the porcelain skin underneath it and his bullet grey eyes were full of life while he stood fidgeting with his hands. He was both excited and nervous making the blonde priest beside him chuckle. Levi gave Erwin a glare, but for once the glare held no strength as he gave the man a genuine smile shortly after.

Levi was just about to ask him a question when the bells suddenly rang out through the buildings. All the chatter from the guests quiet down to small excited mumbles as they all turned to the main entrance.

Levi felt how his heart picked up speed as he slowly turned to meet ocean-green eyes that shone with unshed tears. The owner of the eyes smiled big as their eyes locked.

***

Eren looked up at the shorter male while the bells started to ring out throughout the building.

**_Ring. Ring._ **

It felt like they met only yesterday even though it had been several years since they met at collage. Eren could still remember meting a grumpy and angsty teenager who called him brat even though they were the same age. It had been a rocky road between them until their odd ‘roommate bond’ had grown into something else.

Eren felt himself lose reality as he let his daydreams take over to recall the times leading up to this very moment where both Eren and Levi were at the edge of crying with bells ringing around them.

**_Ring._ **

_They were both sitting on Levi’s bed close enough for their folded knees to be touching. Levi was dressed in their school’s collage jacket that was almost annoyingly soft to the touch - or so Levi said even though he always wore it. He had his reading glasses on his nose making his silver eyes pop even more from the black frames._

_He was just beautiful and Eren wanted nothing more than to finally tell the raven about his feelings. He had promised himself that today was going to be the day he did it, but it had been Levi who had dragged him off to their shared room with a shy smile on his cute face. Now they were sitting on Levi’s bed while said man was fidgeting with his hands as he always did when nervous._

_“Levi. What did you want to tell me?” Eren was getting to nervous waiting so he had decided to just push for it. Levi seemed to catch himself stalling as he stopped his fidgeting fingers and looked up to meet Eren’s eyes determined and filled by something Eren had never seen before. It made his heart flutter to be the one faced with such emotions. It warmed him to the core._

_“Eren. I want to tell you something. I haven’t been able to admit it until now, but I want- no. I need to tell you something.”Levi looked so sure of himself but his voice gave him away as it almost trembled when he spoke._

_“Oh? Tell me something? Funny. I- I have to tell you something too, but you first!” Eren grinned as he felt excitement grow inside him as those beautiful eyes shone with just as much happiness._

_“Ok. I got this.” Levi whispered low as he took a deep breath. “I’m in love. I’m in love with the most wonderful person in this world. I have been blind for so long as I just didn’t know that they were right there in front of me waiting.” Levi’s eyes never left Eren’s own as he spoke. Eren felt his breath hitch as a small blush started to grow on his cheeks._

_“H-how are they? Why them?” Eren gulped as he finished his question while Levi only looked amused as he unconsciously leaned his body closer to Eren’s._

_“They are pure sunlight that shines through the darkness inside me.” Levi started even though Eren chuckled at how cheesy it sounded. The shorter man just rolled his eyes and continued. “They have always been there for me and their smile is worth all the fucking tea in the world. Their voice is as soft as linen and I can listen to them for days.”_

_“Wow. They sound amazing.” Eren smiled shyly as he giggled._

_“They are. That’s why I want to take their heart before someone else does.” Levi let out a heavy breath making Eren’s heart pick up speed to the point of bursting as he could feel the air hitting his face. “Eren. I love-“_

**_Ring._ **

_“Urg. This must be the heaviest couch in the world!” Eren groaned at his sore muscles as him and Levi finally managed to put down the brown love seat between two equally brown chairs. Levi moved his shoulder back and rubbed his neck as he nodded in an agreement._

_“I don’t even know why we picked it. Looks like literal shit too.” The raven frowned at the furniture in the room, but Eren only chuckled as he knew that Levi liked the couch. It had been his choice after all._

_“Oh stop it. To think that we graduated two years ago and you still have the same potty humor as you had when we were roommates. Things really doesn’t change much through the years, do they?” Eren said and smiled as he looked around the house._

_The living room they were standing in was wide and spacious – there were not that many furniture out either so that of course helped. The walls were painted in a soft grey tone and the glass sliding doors beside the big TV lead out to a beautiful garden with a proud cherry tree in full bloom._

_It was perfect._

_“Levi. Where do you want the tea?” Both males turned to the kitchen where a strawberry haired woman stood unpacking several kitchen items. Beside her stood a taller man with an undercut oddly familiar to Levi’s though the hair on the top was dirty blonde and was just a mess._

_“Third shelf in the second cabinet.” Levi answered her without hesitation making the woman chuckle and muttered a low and sarcastic ‘Of course. How could I forget’ making the man beside her snicker though he tried to hide it._

_After so many years Levi really had not changed. Or well that was a lie, Eren told himself. Levi had changed a lot. It was Eren himself that was still his old self._

**_Ring._ **

_“Come on Corps! Beat the titans!” Eren’s loud voice rang out through the dark living room with only the lights from the TV and the moonlight shining on the cherry tree outside illuminating the surroundings._

_“Just pass the ball! Fucking kick it!” He was not alone in his shouting though as Levi sat beside him with an almost empty bowl of popcorn placed on his lap forgotten. They were both watching the big game between The Titans and The Survey Corps. The Titans were in the lead with 4-3 as their main shooter ran - with his arms comically close to his body -ran towards The Survey Corps’ – Corps for short – goal with the ball._

_Both Eren and Levi were rooting for Corps – of course – and neither wanted them to lose. They did not think much about how loud they were and only cared for the match, but both went quiet as the star of The Corps managed to steal the ball from The Titans. Levi leaned closer to the screen as he held his breath while Eren was chanting ‘go go go go’._

_Suddenly they both flew up cheering as The Corps player managed to score. The last remaining popcorn flew up and spilled all over the floor, but for once Levi did not notice it as Eren hugged him while screaming._

_“YES! One more goal and they win for the first time over The Titans!” Eren cheered and started to jump with Levi in his arms._

_“I know! They will kick those sorry asses out of the league!” Levi was just as excited to see those big cocky idiots eat dirty._

_Soon they both managed to settle down as the match went into commercials. Eren was still grinning as he looked at Levi, but he noticed that the raven started to fiddle with his hands in nervousness. Eren grew curious and raised a brow._

_“Levi?” Eren’s words managed to make Levi flinch slightly before the shorter man took a deep breath and turned to face him. Their eyes locked and Eren felt a strange feeling of déjà vu wash over him._

_“Eren. I want to ask you something. Something very important and I want you to answer me with honesty.” Eren cocked his head confused yet curious as he nodded._

_“Of course. You can ask me anything.”_

_“Yeah. I know.” The smile Levi gave Eren made the brunet’s chest clench. “Eren. Will you-“_

**_Ring._ **

_The smell of alcohol, smoke and sweat was all around Eren like a purple cloud. There were people everywhere trying to dance, drink or a mix of both. Some were even looking suspicious in the back of the room where they were way too close to be talking, but Eren paid no attention to any of that. No, his focus was on the short man currently having an arm wrapped around his shoulder laughing._

_“Eren! You are the *hic* best! I love you! Hehe.” The man smelt strongly of beer and whiskey as he breathe right in Eren’s face, but the brunet only laughed as he supported Levi with an arm around his waist._

_“You are so fucking drunk, man!” A man with a shaved head suddenly popped up behind them as he stole Levi’s drink from the table they were standing by._

_“Connie! You fucker! That was my drink!” Levi snarled, but it only came out as a gurgling causing the bald man to burst out laughing. Eren just snorted at the shorter man’s drunken state, but it was time to get him home._

_“Come on Levi. Let’s get out for some air.”_

_“Noo! I want to paaartyy! Eren! I want to daa- *hic* dance! Dance with me!” Levi was really too far gone, but Eren still smiled at him even though he felt something in his chest ache._

_“Damn man! I don’t think I have ever seen a man so wasted the day before his marriage!” A new voice joined them and Eren turned to see Jean – aka horseface – walking over with some water. “But guess I never experienced a batuler party at a normal club either. Here Jeager. Think you need this.”_

_“Thanks.” Eren gave Jean a small smile before he hid behind the glass._

_“It’s hilarious! And I bet tomorrow is going to be even better!” Connie grinned excitedly as he pated Levi’s back causing him to lean even closer to Eren. “To think you are finally getting married!”_

**_Ring. Ring. Ring._ **

Eren was torn away from his daydreaming as the last bell rang our through the chapel. The silence was deafening to the point where it hurt their ears, but nothing was as painful as watching Levi’s beautiful eyes leave Eren’s ocean-green to face the front like the rest as the music started to play.

The music was beautiful and so was the figure that slowly revealed themselves down the aisle. Eren watched how a stunning woman  dressed in white appeared alongside a older man who was holding her arm with tears running down his face. The smile he wore did not rival that of the woman nor Levi’s as their eyes met. Eren felt how the tears that had built up in his own eyes burst through their defenses when he turned to see Levi with a love filled expression on his face as he took her in. The pain in the brunet’s chest only grew at the silent conversation going on between the couple.

Slowly she and her father started to make their way up towards Levi and the priest where they were waiting for her. With every step she took Eren could physically feel how he wished to just fade away, but he could not do anything to stop her from joining the man Eren had long since fallen in love with. All he could do was to remember how all those daydreams had ended as each of the brides steps echoed loudly in his head.

**Thud.**

_“To think you are finally getting married! Man! You are one lucky son of a bitch Levi! Here you are just one step away from getting married while those two are still all hopelessly single!”Connie laughed and pointed at Eren and Jean who looked uncomfortable._

_Eren managed to hide how much the reminder hurt even though the thought of Levi, his best friend and the man he loved, leaving him behind into a life where Eren could not follow him hurt more than an arrow through his chest._

_“Yeah... I honestly thought you and Sasha would be the first to marry.” Jean commented as he spared Eren from having to speak up. Jean knew after all how hard this was for him._

_“No way dude! We both want a calm life without all that mess! Plus who can ever afford weddings these days?”_

_After listening for about two minutes Eren started to just zone them out as he felt how Levi got heavy against his shoulders. As he turned to ask the shorter man how he was feeling Eren instead saw that Levi had fallen asleep. The brunet dared to sneak out a small and affectionate smile as he stroked the hair away from Levi’s sweaty forehead. The man would really feel horrible tomorrow, but not as horrible as Eren who had to see him giving vows._

**_Thud._ **

_“Eren. Will you... become my best man?” Levi’s question threw Eren off as he had not been suspecting that._

_“Best man? But that means...” Eren’s eyes slowly started to search for the golden ring that should be around Levi’s fingers, but he saw none. Levi however just smiled shy and slightly embarrassed as he nodded._

_“Yeah. I’m going to ask for her hand this Saturday.” Levi looked so proud and excited as he told Eren something that would break his already shattered heart to pieces, but Eren could never blame Levi for that. He did not even know about his feelings after all and Eren had promised himself to never tell him either._

_In the end Eren could do nothing else but smile as he grabbed Levi’s hands._

_“That is wonderful! I just know that she is going to say yes! And yes. Of course I will be your best man. I’m your best friend after all.” The words felt heavy on Eren’s tongue, but he managed to hold this voice steady as Levi smiled genuine at him from pure happiness._

_“Thank you Eren. You really are my best friend.”_

**_Thud._ **

_Eren went to grab the next box that needed to be moved when he spotted a picture frame laying on the top of the pile. He grabbed it and raised it up to see the picture better. It was an older photo from their college graduation with Levi and Eren standing under a naked cherry tree. Eren smiled as he remembered it being taken. They were both smiling big and goofy like two dorks with their arms around each other. It was a nice picture._

_The brunet then noticed the next picture frame that had been hiding underneath the first. Eren knew from the very moment his eyes landed on it when it was taken without reading the description. It was taken during New Year in their third year of college. Eren still remembered how messy it had been as they had managed to invite all of their friends over for a New Year party. Hanji had brought homemade cookies formed like weird naked men, Sasha and Connie had brought enough booze to make the whole football team drunk, but what Eren remembered the most was that Levi had invited his girlfriend and introduced her to their friends for the first time. She had been beautiful dressed in a baby blue cocktail dress that sparkled from all the disco lights  thatReiner had put up and she had instantly made everyone like her, but most importantly she had managed to make Levi laugh in front of everyone. Something he rarely did. It had been both beautiful and heart breaking as he only laughed like that with Eren when they were alone._

_“Eren?” Levi’s voice made Eren jump slightly as he was caught off guard._

_“Huh? Oh, yeah?” Eren turned towards Levi with the graduation picture still in his hand and a smile forced onto his lips. Levi noticed the picture right away and walked over to grab it from the brunet’s hand with a chuckle._

_“Shit this is a nostalgic picture. We were such brats back then, you more than me though.” The smirk Levi gave him made Eren blush and frown even though he inside just wanted to scream._

_“Hey! Well at least I was not the kid everyone thought was a punk-rocker” Eren’s heart fluttered as Levi let out the same laugh he had just recently been thinking back to. It would normaly make him happy to have caused it, but instead it just felt taunting._

_“So true.” Levi said when he finally managed to collect himself from his laughing fit. When he next spoke it was with some sadness as he looked down at the picture fondly.” It’s weird. After living with you for so many years it feels strange to think that we aren’t going to live together anymore.”_

_“Mm... But think positive.” Eren tried to follow his own advice. “You will be living with someone you love now.” Levi raised a brow at the comment before he reached over to ruffle Eren’s hair._

_“Idiot. I always lived with someone I loved. You are like my brother after all. My best friend.” Eren forced himself to smile bigger while he just felt like fading away._

_“Yeah. Same.”_

**_Thud._ **

_“Eren. I love Petra.”_

**_Thud. Thud. Thud._ **

And then silence. The steps had stopped as the bride had finally made her way over to the alter where Levi stood with outstretched hands. Her smile was blinding from where she stood and the tears running down only made them sparkle more. Eren wondered if his own tears were as beautiful or if he just looked like a gray stone being compared to a diamond.

“We gather here today tounite these two people in marriage.” Erwin’s voice boomed out as he started to recite the script he as the priest been given. He kept going without any pause until the big questions needed an answer. Everyone in the room was holding their breath as he let the words flow.

“Do you Levi Ackerman take this woman Petra Ral to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in heath, in good times and woe, for richer or poorer, keeping yourself solely unto her for as long as you both shall live?”

“I do.” It felt like a knife was being stabbed through his chest as Levi’s words finally reached Eren’s ears. The tears started to run faster and faster, but he hid it expertly with a smile.

“Do you Petra Ral take this man Levi Ackerman to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and health, to love and honor, in good times and woe, for richer or poorer, keeping yourself solely unto him for as long as you both shall live?”

“I do!” Petra hiccupped as she answered with her own joyful tears streaming down.

“If there be anyone present who may show just and lawful cause why this couple may not be legally wed, let him speak now or forever hold his peace.” Erwin let the question run out through the building as if giving someone a chance to stop it. Eren could just imagine himself shouting out his protest before throwing Levi into his arms to confess a love that had never faded away - even though he knew for so long that it was too late. He wanted nothing more than to see Levi’s stunned eyes turn into happiness as he would wrap his arms around his neck shouting that he felt then same, but in the end Eren could do nothing else but stay silent as the pause lingered. His chest hurt and burnt and he did not know how he was still breathing, but he stood still.

“I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride.” Cheering exploded as Levi dipped Petra backwards to lock their lips. Eren kept smiling as he honestly wanted to bless them for their happiness. Even though inside, he cursed it.

***

A lone crying figure made his way down the street leaving behind him the sounds of laughter and joy. He did not belong where they were cheering and dancing while cutting up a beautiful cake. He did not want to stay somewhere where his heart was being stabbed multiple times every time someone held a speech or any time Levi and Petra kissed. Eren did not want to hold up his forced smile any longer.

He hurried down the streets until a small house appeared among the hovering buildings. Through his tears Eren could spot a figure standing by the door with a heartbroken expression on her pale face. Her black hair and red scarf was blowing in the air as she waited for her brother.

The moment Eren saw Mikasa opening her strong arms for him he took off running and threw his arms around her as he let all of his sorrow out into her neck where she held him strong against her. He could feel Mikasa’s own tears landing on his neck as she cried for him knowing her brother’s true feelings.

They both knew that Eren’s love to Levi would never fade. They could only hope that it would be replaced with something stronger.

***

_Hope and love will never fade,_

_It can grow and it can shrink,_

_But it will always linger in different forms,_

_Different shapes,_

_And different people._


	2. Day 2 Damage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Damage. Lured by singing, Levi finds himself on the roof feeling his heart melt and break by the singing from a broken soul.

“Have anyone seen that damn brat?” Levi asked as he entered the dinner room where he could spot most of the members in the 104th squad. All but one; Eren.

Mikasa gave him a death glare that the shorter man just ignored as he looked over at the bowled haired blonde. Armin gulped nervously as he did not like having captain’s eyes focused on him, but he still shook his head and told Levi that he had not seen Eren since lunch.

Levi frowned before he looked at Sasha and Connie, but he quickly decided to pass them as he spotted Sasha stuffing her face with bread again spilling crumbs all over the floor. Disgusting. Instead he turned to Krista and Ymir. Krista – always the angel in the group – gave Levi a smile while Ymir just leaned closer to her trying to look nonchalant.

“I think I saw him heading to the roof some minutes ago. He was carrying something with him.” Her smile was almost blinding and Levi could spot Reiner in the background swooning over her. He found it pathetic that the man was not just confessing already - it was obvious that Ymir was winning though. It should not be that hard to just tell someone how they feel, or so Levi told himself to try and convince his own stupid heart.

“The roof?” It was fairly late and Levi did not want Eren out alone when someone could just swoop up unannounced through the darkness. It seemed like he was not the only one who had the same though as Mikasa got up without a word, but Levi quickly stopped her. “Ackerman. You are to stay here. I will check on him. It’s my work after all.” Work. That was as there was to it. Eren was his responsibility and it was his work to get him down to that disgusting and cold cell.  

Levi did not stand and wait for her reaction, but he had a feeling she was glaring daggers into his back. The raven was too used to that by now so it no longer bothered him.

The walk to the roof was a quiet one as most people were sleeping or in the lower grounds talking with their squad mates. Several night scouts were out too, but they were nowhere near the roof. Levi usually enjoyed the silence, but he could not calm down his nerves at the thought of Eren alone outside. There was too much danger or the chance of the stupid brat injuring himself and turning to a titan. Or so Levi told himself even though he was more worried for Eren’s wellbeing.

The cold night air managed to sneak itself in through the numerous cracks in the castle walls and Levi could feel it biting at him. He could only guess that it was even colder the higher he got, but as Levi got further up his mind started to drift to the past. He could remember sitting on the roof with the two people he could honestly call his family. He remembered Isabel’s smile and happy laughter as she leaned back and took in the night sky for the first time outside. Farlan had been calmer about it, but even he had not been able to hide the joy and excitement. Levi could even remember himself smiling which he had not done for real in a long while.

It was not until a soft sound reached his ears that Levi stopped his daydreaming and focused his hearing. It was muffled by the wooden door leading out to the rooftop, but he could still make out the hum of a guitar. Instruments were rare things these days. Memories of the old times, but Levi could remember finding one with Eren when they had been cleaning out an old forgotten storage sometime ago. It had been in a bad shape so it surprised him to hear such a steady tone.

Levi hurried to the door with a rare sense of childish curiosity. Was it Eren playing? How did he know how to play it? And why was he up there all alone while doing so? There was only one way of knowing and that was by asking.

([x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NmDFhGndy5U)) ♪ “ _The road was brighter at the beginning when I lived inside a dream. Is it too late now for you to see me when I'm breaking at the seams_.” Levi suddenly stopped mid-way of opening the door as Eren’s soft voice joined the melancholy melody the guitar was causing. He was taken aback by how different the brat sounded when he was not stuttering, screaming or even laughing. His singing sounded lonely even though his voice was beautiful.

“ _You're the one thing I can't, I can't lose. You're my one thing._..” Levi managed to finally pull himself from his shock as he pushed the door open fully just in time to hear the most heartbreaking singing he had ever heard.

“ _Hold on, I'm coming apart. I'm gone, but not too far. Hold on, be strong. Don't give up on me today. Don't give up on me today! I'm coming apart, don't give up on me. I'm coming apart, don't give up on me!_ ” Levi watched how Eren poured out his voice into the clear night sky with the moon illuminating his face and making those viridian eyes sparkle. It was obvious that the boy did not notice him as he sat on a wooden chair with the shabby guitar in his lap facing away from the castle.

Eren was just gently played the guitar between the two parts, but it was enough to make Levi think about the lyrics the boy was singing. Was he singing about himself? A lost boy stuck between being a soldier and the thing he swore to defeat. Fighting battles that at most times just felt pointless as more and more people were dying. One after one people was falling around him like flies. It was a nightmare, but it still did not answer Levi’s question. Was Eren falling apart?

“ _I'm still clinging to the memory. Is it fooling, fooling me? My only bliss in what I'm forgetting. Wish I could take it all away_.” The captain felt how his feet just grew stuck in the hard rock underneath him as Eren’s face started to twist painfully as if he was recalling something. He looked so vulnerable and fragile.

“ _Cause **you're** the one thing I can't, I can't lose. **You're** the one thing_...” As he stood there just watching the beautiful boy - that so many called a monster even though he was the most human of them all – Levi’s sensitive ears picked up how Eren’s voice had changed slightly at that part of the song as if he was put weight on the ‘you’. It almost sounded like he was thinking about someone special. The thought that someone was making Eren sound so pained was causing the blood in him to boil, but Levi soon lost his train of thought as Eren reached the chorus again.

His singing was beautiful and Levi knew that if the boy played like his to his friends than he would get overwhelmed by praise. Yet it felt like Eren did not want anyone to hear him. Almost like he was confessing his love and pain to someone.

“ _You're the one... You’re the one thing I can't, I can't lose_...” The song was slowing down now with Eren only whispering the lyrics making it hard for Levi to hear without inching closer, but he did not dare breaking the bubble that Eren was building around himself. That was at least until the next chorus.

“ _Hold on, I'm coming apart. I'm gone, but not too far. Hold on, be strong. Don't give up on me today. Don't give up on me today! I'm coming apart, don't give up on me. I'm coming apart, don't give up on **me**!_ ” Eren’s voice exploded out with raw emotions that most defiantly would leave the boy’s voice raw by the sound of it. Levi could literally feel his usually guarded heart melted and break at the same time as tears started to fall down rapidly from Eren’s beautiful ocean-green eyes. His voice cracked and a loud sob abruptly cut off the song as the brunet let go of the guitar and hugged himself tight. Eren was leaning forwards in the chair as more sobs broke out. “Please d-don’t give u-up on me... Heichou...”

Hearing Eren’s low voice muffled by his crying finally broke the spell that had pinned Levi in place as he started to walk over to the titan-shifter. Levi felt so stupid. He had not realized how much Eren relied on him nor had he wanted to realiz how much Eren’s happiness truly meant to him. Eren, the boy that always cleaned even though he did it wrong only to make Levi happy. Eren, the young man that always came running late in the night with a cup of black tea for him when he was working late. Eren, the beautiful monster that would never hurt a fly unless he could help it. And most importantly; Eren with his bright smile that hid how damaged he truly felt. Just like Levi himself.

Eren was too gone in his own misery to hear Levi’s heavy combat boots hitting the stone as he walked closer nor did he notice when the shorter male took a stand before him. So when he felt strong arms embrace him Eren froze mid sob in horror. Had someone heard him? He started to shake in fear and shame only to hear a soft ‘shh’ as a gentle hand started to stroke his hair.

Levi could feel how bad Eren was shaking in his arms so he leaned down to whisper calmly into his brown locks that was way too soft to be legal.

“Shh. It’s okay Eren. Just let it out.” Levi was not really sure how to calm someone as that was never anything he needed to do. Sure he had tried to calm Isabel after a nasty nightmare back in the underground, but even then it had been Farlan that in the end calmed her down. For once Levi wished he was as charming and smart as Erwin when it came to calming and inspiring his soldiers or as gentle and caring as Krista.

“H-Heichou?” Eren was startled by Levi’s voice and shame started to rush through him like a tidal wave. Levi had heard him in his most vulnerable state, but the gentle arms around him and Levi’s nose in his hair was making him feel safe.

“Mm.” Levi hummed and closed his eyes as he felt Eren leaning against his chest with another sob that shook through his whole body. “I’m not giving up on you, Eren.”

Eren clenched his eyes shut tight at those words and his hands reached out to grasp onto Levi’s shirt. He knew that Levi would not like the wrinkles, but he could make himself care enough as he did what Levi had previously told him to do. He let it all out.

Levi closed his own eyes as he just listened to Eren who poured his heart out. His sobs were heavy and loud and Levi could feel the wetness from where the brunet was pressing his face against his shirt, but he did not care instead he just hugged Eren even closer.

Neither of them knew how long they stayed like that. The moon was still high in the sky so Levi doubted it had been for very long when Eren’s sobbing finally lessened into low sniffles. Even then Levi did not let go of the boy nor did Eren try to push him away. Rather he just hugged Levi closer. It was when Eren’s breathing finally returned to a calm state that Levi opened his mouth again.

“I would never give up on you Eren. And if you are to fall apart then I will make sure to hold your pieces together.”


	3. Day 3: Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Goodbye. Not all goodbyes are forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone and thank you all so SO much for reading this far! Today is the last day of the Ereri angst weekend and I needed something softer for the ending. This is my first ever smut scen (That wasn't roleplay) so a bit nervous about it, but think it turned out good! 
> 
> Well enough about me now! Onto the chapter!

”I guess this is it huh…” Emerald eyes shone with unshed tears that threatened to fall any second. Eren clutched his chest hard to try and hold them in, but it was getting harder and harder to control them.

”2 years sure past quickly… Sure there were a lot of things that went wrong and there was times when I feared you would disappear as well… but I enjoyed all of our time together. I will miss you Levi and I just hope that you will find someone who loves you as much as I do… and always will.” Eren finished with a sniffle as the first tears started to pour. This was it. He always knew that this day would come eventually. There was no stopping it, but it was still heartbreaking. Having to watch Levi run off to find someone else knowing he would never see him again.

Levi had always been the strongest of them and had always been there for him even when Eren had felt like just giving up and ending it all. First when Armin had died from hunger in the cold winter leaving behind an empty hole in Eren’s chest. Then the second time when Mikasa had been taken away from them in cold blood. It had traumatized Eren to the point that he just locked himself up crying for hours. It had been the thought of Levi and Hanji that finally brought back his strength to get up from his bed.

Things had been peaceful and happy for quite some time after Mikasa’s death and Eren grew closer to the two he now called family, but things could never just stay happy could it?

Exactly one year had come and gone quickly since Armin died when the flood happened. There had been almost no warning. Eren had only managed to get Levi out by the time it reached them and they had both watched in horror as it had drowned Hanji. All Eren could remember was seeing brown disappearing under the black water.

Now back in the present Eren found himself standing before Levi who had just abruptly stopped during their hunt to just stare at the brunet. He had not made any sound, but Eren did not need any to know what was going to happen.

The second autumn had fallen upon them. The leaves were falling to the orange ground painting the surrounding in bright colours. It was time.

”Eren… Why are you crying?” Levi’s voice suddenly reached Eren’s ears, but it did not come from Levi in front of him. The voice did not surprise Eren instead it just caused the brunet to let out a loud sob.

”Because Levi is leaving me!” Eren turned sharply to face a short man with black hair styled to an undercut. Eren’s tears were now flowing freely down his red cheeks as the shorter man frowned confused at the statement.

”Levi is leaving you? Should I be aware of another Levi?” The man raised an amused brow while he crossed his arms and leaned back against the doorway behind Eren. His boyfriend gave him a half hearted glare before he suddenly pointed at the screen in front of him. Levi followed the finger and let a small smile grow on his lips. On the screen he could clearly read ’Shelter 2’ from the pause menu.

It was not a unknown fact to Levi that the first ’Shelter’ game had been one of Eren’s favourites. Shelter was a game where you played as a badger mother trying to help her babies to survive through unforgiving terrain for 2 years – one year was roughly 2 hours of gameplay. After said 2 years the babies would grow up to later leave in the fall to start the next generation. Eren had cried for days after his first badger baby had gotten eaten by a fox, but he had never reacted this strongly to the ending when they left.

It came as no surprise that Eren had bought the sequel the moment it came out. He remembered hearing his boyfriend talking about the game before it’s released and how it followed a lynx instead of a badger this time around.

”Ah. So you named one of your cubs after me? I don’t know if I should feel complimented or a bit concerned. What did you name the rest? If I remember right you named your badgers after Sasha, Connie, Isabel and Farlan.” Levi finally pushed himself off the door frame to walk over to his sniffling boyfriend and wrapped his arms around his shoulder. Eren – who was stills sitting in his chair causing him to be lower down – just leaned against Levi’s chest for comfort.

”Armin, Mikasa, Hanji and Levi. But Levi! You were the only one who survived! I’m a horrible lynx mother! Armin was white so I just lost him in the snow! Mikasa died ‘cause I was stupid and spawned the wolves! And Hanji died ‘cause I forgot what the ominous music meant! I ended up carrying Levi everywhere I went unless I hunted. And now he grew up and is going to leave mama for a new family… I’m happy but it’s so hard to just let him run off…” Eren sobbed more as he hugged Levi around his waist.

The older man smiled fondly as he loved how caring his boyfriend was even to virtual babies. His heart was bigger than a titan and Levi wished for nothing else but to just hold the man he loved in his arms. He wanted to just kiss away all of Eren’s tears and tell him how much he loved him.

”I don’t want you to leave me…” Eren’s voice was almost too low for Levi to hear as he mumbled into the older man’s shirt, but Levi had long since developed a skill to always hear anything Eren said as he did not want to miss anything his boyfriend said. So when his brain registered what Eren had said he went into action.

Eren let out a small yelp as Levi suddenly bent down to pick him up bridal style and started to carry him away from the computer and into their bedroom. Eren hid his face as he blushed from both embarrassment and shame for bringing up his insecurities. It was true that it would be hard to watch the lynx Levi leave, but what had really caused him to cry was that Eren always carried the fear that human Levi would leave him just the same one day. The man gave no such signals and always showered Eren with affection, but the fear was still there eating on him. It called him unworthy and always told him he was worth nothing.

When Levi finally stopped and put the brunet down on the soft bed Eren was quick to cover his face with his hands. He was trembling slightly as his sobs were still rocking through him. He both heard and felt when Levi moved on top of the bed to hover over him.

”Eren. Look at me.” Levi’s voice was nothing but soft and reassuring yet still Eren did not want him to see his ashamed and ugly crying face. He probably looked like a mess that needed to be cleaned up.

Levi would not have any of that as he gently grabbed Eren’s wrists and started to prey them off. He did not use much of his strength as Eren was not honestly fighting him. Levi was soon rewarded by the most beautiful man he ever seen. He thought that Eren looked stunning whatever he did even with droll on his cheek after sleeping sideways or with snot running from his red nose. Both his eyes and cheeks were red to from crying and blushing creating a stunning picture in Levi’s mind.

”You’re beautiful.” Levi’s words made Eren’s eyes grow wide and caused him to let out a loud sob as more tears flooded his banks. Levi just smiled as he leaned down to kiss them away. His lips gently kissed every part of Eren’s face. His forehead to his nose and then over to his eye lids until they found familiar lips. The kiss was so soft and tender that the tears only multiplied making Levi’s effort to erase them in vain, but he did not mind to redo it.

”Eren. I love you and that will never change. Not now and definitely not in the future.” Levi spoke nothing but the truth as he stroked Eren’s cheek tenderly. ”If anyone should be fearing anything then it’s me. I’m 15 years older than you and when I’m 75 you will be in your prime age of 50.”

Eren widened his eyes in shock at Levi’s words. He hated the thought of Levi being scared of him leaving because of his age.

”Levi! I would never leave you for that! I love you and I want to grow old with you. I bet you will look amazing with some gray hair.” Eren managed to smile through his tears as he reached out his own hand to run it through Levi’s obsidian hair. He loved the feeling of it against his skin and Eren was not lying. Levi would look amazing with some wrinkles and gray highlights.

Levi felt speechless after hearing Eren’s words as they really meant a lot to him. The thought of Eren getting bored with his old ass was not as uncommon as Eren might think, but the way Eren had shouted at him with a burning passion and without any hesitation managed to silent the hunting thoughts.

”I love you Eren.” Levi did not give Eren time to answer as he locked their lips in a heated yet tender kiss. He just ate up the sweet sound that Eren let out as his pale fingers started to run over Eren’s hoddie. They travelled down to the brunet’s waist where they wiggled their way under to tan skin.

Eren shivered delighted as he felt Levi’s fingers play with his hips and he made sure to pour out all of his emotions into the kiss until Levi could sense what he wanted to say. ’I love you too.’

The kiss was soon broken off as Levi’s hand started to travel back the same way it had started, but this time under the shirt. Eren gasped and let out a sinfully sound that made Levi shiver as his pale fingers found a pink nipple. The hand started to skilfully tease and play with the swollen nub in a way that always made his boyfriend weak to the bone.

”L-Levi. Don’t teas-mpf.” Eren got cut off by another kiss that instantly turned heated. Levi’s hand had not stopped fondling and teasing the nub yet, but made sure to give the other nipple some attention too. Eren moaned and groaned into the kiss while his own hands started to unbuttoned Levi’s shirt. He growled slightly in frustration as it did not get off fast enough. Levi broke the kiss with a sultry chuckle before he with skilled hands pulled the green hoddie off Eren with ease.

Eren had to reluctantly let go of Levi’s shirt to help him get the hoddie off. He shivered as the cold air hit his skin underneath seeing how he had skipped wearing a shirt under. The brunet glanced up at the raven shyly only to swallow hard as he took in Levi’s aroused face. Levi was sitting back on his hunches as he looked down on Eren. His cheeks were tainted red and his lips were bruised from their make out session, but it was his eyes that made Eren shiver. His pupils had blown out creation a silver ring around pure blackness that threatened to swallow him. Eren felt like a sheep being watched by a wolf that knew its prey could not escape it.

”You look like you want to eat me alive Levi.” Eren chuckled amused as he watched how Levi licked his lips and smirked.

”Oh I’m definitely going to eat you Eren. You look delicious.” Levi gave Eren a wicked smirk as he leaned down to lick Eren’s ear before whispering sultry into it. ”I’m going to devour you so only I will ever be able to have a taste of you. You will be forever mine.”

Eren shivered at the low and deep voice Levi used, but he soon started to shake and covered his face with both hands. Levi felt the trembling and shoot up worried that he had scared the brunet. He tried to pray off Eren’s hands from his face again only to hear a small giggle that had gotten muffled by the offending hands. Levi smiled as he finally understood the trembling, but the smile then turned into a smirk as his fingers suddenly attacked Eren’s side making the male explode with laughter.

”Haha! No stop! Haha!”

”Only if you tell me why you’re laughing.” Levi smirked more as he leaned down and gave his boyfriend a raspberry on his stomach.

”Levi! Haha! It tickles! You just sounded so funny!” Eren panted out as he tried to catch his breath. Levi blinked once, twice until he suddenly snorted loud with merit in his eyes. Eren smiled as he could listen to Levi laugh all day.

”Oh? You think I’m funny huh? I will show you how funny I can be.” Levi wiggled his fingers before Eren’s face making the brunet laugh more until he wrapped his arms around the shorter man’s neck to pull him down.

”Oh come here you big goof.” Eren chuckled before kissing his dorky lover. Levi just smiled into the kiss as he let his hands fall to Eren’s naked hips again where they start to rub circles on the bone. Eren let out a hum in pleasure and quickly his arousal returned. He felt how his sweat pants were getting tighter and based on the bulge he could feel against his leg, Levi was experiencing the same.

Eren arched his back causing his hips to grind up against Levi’s crotch making them both break the kiss and groan from the sweet friction. Tan hands quickly returned to get the offending white shirt off once and for all so he could get the satisfaction of admiring those toned abs. Eren’s mouth just watered at the thought of touching them.

The moment their kiss had broken Levi’s mouth had gotten busy kissing and sucking the sensitive skin around Eren’s neck while the brunet tried to get the shirt off. It might have been a funny joke, but Levi loved the taste of Eren and it always drove him mad with the mix of sea water and vanilla. It gave Levi flashbacks to Eren standing on the beach with the sun creating a halo around his head and Levi could remember how they had made love on that beach away from preying eyes. The thought made Levi pant harder for what was to come and his mouth worked on autopilot as it found Eren’s nape where he bit down.

Eren had just gotten the last button off when his eyes rolled back in a sudden pleasure. His mouth hung open in a loud moan while his back arched up again against Levi who only started to suck on the same spot. They had both figured out by accident one day that Eren was over-sensitive at the nape just where his neck ended. They had both been at shock by Eren’s loud reaction, but by now that had become Levi’s favourite spot to torture his boyfriend with bites and kisses.

”L-Levi.” Eren’s voice dragged out into a moan that sent shivers down Levi’s spin. Oh so he loved that sound. He hummed and kept suck on the spot while his nimble fingers started to work on getting Eren’s pants off. ”Unf-fair! I haven’t gotten anything off you yet. ”

Levi chuckled at Eren’s whine as he leaned back and kissed that adorable pout away. Their eyes met as the raven leaned back on his hunches again to remove his shirt painfully slow as he let it slide down his shoulders and arms giving Eren a show.

The brunet had to swallow a cup full of saliva as he took in Levi’s toned body. He wanted to just run his hands on those marvellous abs. He then admired his boyfriend’s strong and muscular arms as the fabric finally disappeared.

”Like what you see?” Levi purred as he noticed how Eren’s beautiful viridian eyes had almost completely gotten swallowed up by blackness as his arousal was obvious. Eren nodded quickly as he reached out a hand to finally touch Levi’s strong stomach before they travelled down to the swollen bulb by his pants. Levi groaned at the touch causing his naughty boyfriend to smirk.

”I sure do, but I want to see more.” Levi could not help but want to give the brunet what he wanted when he used that deep and musky voice. Eren really did not understand how much he had Levi around his fingers. He would never be able to leave him. Only death could force him to say goodbye, but even then Levi doubted he would truly leave Eren alone.

”Oh you do huh? Well we can’t have you waiting now, can we bright eyes?” Levi marvelled at the bright blush taking over Eren’s face from the nickname. He always got embarrassed by it, but Levi knew he liked it. Levi wasted no more time as he started to slowly unbuttoned and unzip his pants before peeling them off together with his black boxers. Silver was locked with viridian as they both panted from what was to come.

Eren held the eye contact until he heard Levi groan as his cock escape its tight prison. Eren knew that he was bigger than his boyfriend when it came to comparing dick size, but Levi easily beat him when it came to the thickness and damn if he did not love how it stretched him inside.

”Now it’s you who is unfair Eren.”Levi said as he ran a hand along Eren’s stomach and down past his happy trial. Eren shuddered at the touch and he would gladly make it fair again. So Eren followed the pale hand and grabbed it. With a smirk - that Levi found was too sexy – Eren started to use Levi’s hand to continue where his boyfriend had left off. The button was halfway out so it went off with ease. Levi then grabbed the zipper on his own and together they pulled it down. It did not take long until Levi released his hands from Eren’s as he started to peel the brunet pants off slow to enjoy the show of those wonderful tan legs coming into view.

”You really all beautiful, bright eyes.” Levi purred as he let his hand stroke Eren’s inner thighs where the tender skin got goosebumps. Eren groaned deep as a shudder ran through him.

”Levi I need you. I want you.” Eren moaned as Levi’s fingers brushed against his still – to Eren’s annoyance – clothed crotch. He needed the boxers off now! Levi seemed to understand the frown that had taken over his lovers face as he smirked and pressed his hand down hard on his crotch. Eren moaned even louder before he gave Levi a glare.

”Fine, fine.” Levi chuckled amused before he finally grabbed the offended fabric with his thumbs and pulled them down. He did so while kissing Eren’s check and stomach until the member finally got freed. A pale hand was instantly on it the moment it spring loose and Eren threw his head back with a out dragged moan that sounded suspiciously like ’Levi!’.

Eren was driven mad as his boyfriends skilfully hand pumped him with just the right pressure. Levi’s mouth had yet again attached itself to Eren’s nape so the pleasure was almost over the top.

”Levi! Hurry! I w- ahh want us to come togethe-ah!” Levi had bitten down on the sensitive skin the at the mere thought of Eren’s wish. Who was he to deny Eren that?

”Then you better hold it out because I’m ready to go all night long.” Levi’s voice had dropped as low as he could as he whispered into Eren’s ears. The brunet only moaned in reply.

Things started to go quick after that. Eren’s boxers finally flew of the bed, lube and condoms were being thrown onto the bed and kisses were being exchanged until Eren had three fingers inside him. It was far from enough for him and he made it known.

”Levi hurry! I need you inside me!” Levi shuddered at Eren’s needy and husky plead. He was close to the edge as well from just giving his lover pleasure. Eren whined as he removed the fingers, but his whole body was shivering from anticipation knowing what was to come next. In his lewd and aroused state Eren quickly put his hands under his tights and spread his legs wide while his clouded eyes locked on Levi.

”Oh god, Eren. You are so fucking sexy right now.” Levi cursed as he saw Eren’s ready display and he almost went in unprotected and dry from the mere sight, but Levi would never hurt him like that so he swallowed hard and fished for the condoms while keeping eye contact with Eren.

Eren’s eyes never left Levi’s as the man was getting ready. He chuckled amused as his boyfriend was hurrying to get the condom on and in his hurry dropped the lube bottle as he went to grab it. He was clearly as inpatient as Eren was.

”Levi. Come here.” Eren whispered low as he spread himself even wider and this time Levi was ready for the urge that took over him. He placed his hands on each side of Eren’s tights and positioned himself against Eren’s entrance.

”Gladly.”Levi said with a husky voice as he slid inside. Eren groaned from pleasure as he felt how Levi was stretching him out and rubbing against his inner walls. He felt amazing even though it stung.

Soon enough Levi was fully sheathed inside him as he had to hold himself back from just starting to thrust like mad. He had to let Eren adjust and be the one to give the signal. Levi looked down to where they were connected and he almost came from just the sight of Eren clenching around him.

”You feel wonderfully, bright eyes.” Levi groaned as Eren suddenly squeezed hard around him. ”Fuck! Eren!”

”L-Levi move! Please!”Levi did not need to be told twice as he pulled out so just the tip was left before he slammed in with an angle. Eren’s loud shout was his sign that he had hit his mark. Levi started to ram in quick and rough with each thrust hitting the sweet spot that made Eren see stars.

”Levi! Levi! Ah! Levi!” Eren had lost himself fully to the pleasure that his lover gave him and his voice was getting raw from a mix of his crying and his shouting, but it did not stop him from showing Levi how good it felt.

”Eren. Bright eyes.” Levi was panting and calling his boyfriend’s name just as much and every time he used the nickname Eren squeezes him making Levi curse loud only to repeat the circle.

They both knew that they would not last much longer so Levi snaked a hand around Eren’s wonderful thighs and started to pump him along with his thrusts. Eren moaned louder at the overstimulence and started to thrash around.

”L-Levi! I’m s-so close!” Eren cried out as Levi started to thrust even harder and he knew he would have a hard time walking later, but he did not care as he pulled Levi down to a heated kiss that was more tongues than lips from all their panting.

Eren widened his eyes as he felt the familiar pressure in his stomach and with one last moan he hugged Levi tight with both his arms and legs keeping the man inside him. Levi moaned loud when he felt Eren’s walls squeeze around him and with just a few more thrust he came undone into the condom.

Levi managed to pull out before he collapsed beside Eren where they both laid panting for breathe. Eren turned his head to give Levi a bright and goofy grin which Levi replied with his own.

”I love you Levi.” The brunet giggled while he moved to snuggle up against the raven’s chest. Levi smiled bigger as he hugged Eren closer.

”I love you too Eren and I always will.” He answered and kissed Eren’s soft locks. ”You know. I bet that lynx Levi found a beautiful brown male lynx that he fell in love with.”

Eren leaned back to stare at Levi with a surprised look on his face. Levi could not help but lean down to kiss his nose as he thought Eren looked adorable. Eren blushed bright at the show of affection before he giggled. ”Well that’s funny.”

”Mm?” Levi raised a curious brow at Eren’s statement. ”What’s funny?”

”The fact that I can play as lynx Levi now and that he is having babies. Does that mean he is actually a girl?” Eren giggled more as he buried his face on Levi’s chest again.

”Mm maybe or maybe he adopted them.” Levi hummed low making Eren giggle even more. ”Hey Eren.”

“Mm?”

“We should adopt a kid.”

”HUH!?”

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want top thank you all yet again for reading this to the end and I would love to hear all of your opinions! Hope that not to many of you needed a heart transplantation from all the heavy feels.
> 
> I will finally return to writing on "Den of titans" so hope I will see some of you there next!
> 
> /Love SInister


End file.
